As this kind of the conventional example, JP-A No. 031746/2000 (Patent document 1) discloses a temperature compensation-type amplifier such that a parallel-type resistor attenuator consisting of a resistor and a thermistor is provided on the input side of an n-stage amplifier, and an isolator and/or an adjustment circuit is provided on the input side.
Moreover, as another conventional example, JP-A 220334/1999 discloses a semiconductor circuit such that a thermistor is used as a gate resistor of an FET and is operated so as to make a variation in Q value to the ambient temperature and a variation of a gain characteristic of a gain slope to the ambient temperature cancel out each other, so that a temperature variation of the gain slope characteristic when the ambient temperature varies is compensated.
[Patent Documents 1]
JP-A No. 031746/2000
[Patent Documents 2]
JP-A No. 220334/1999